


our little secret

by Imagination_is_everything



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination_is_everything/pseuds/Imagination_is_everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and David talk openly about their feelings in the king’s library after David saved Jack’s life in an ambush. Things get heated when they both admit they like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A spark starts the fire

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the fact that, in the series, Jack Benjamin is a gay character, and I kept hoping something would happen between him and David. Since it didn't, I kind of fantasized about what would happen after episode 4 or so. Hope you enjoy!

“I owe my life to you… twice.” Jack said.  
He poured some whisky in two glasses, offering one to David, who was standing in the middle of the library.  
“What can I say… I did what I had to do.” David grinned. Jack sat down in the antique leather chair by the window and looked David straight in the eye, one of his mouth corners curled upward. David, standing about 9 feet from Jack, felt his face get hot and looked away, quickly taking a sip from his whisky. He hoped Jack didn’t see him blush, it was dark in the room so maybe he didn’t.  
“You know, I wanted to talk to you about something personal.“ Jack said.  
“Ok --” David hesitated a bit.  
“You’re in love with my sister, is that true?” Jack asked him, still looking at David’s gorgeous face.  
“I… I don’t know to be honest…” David looked down at his glass, twirling it and pouting his lips. He liked Michelle, but from the moment he kissed her, he knew it wasn’t what he was looking for.  
“Now can I ask you something?” David asked Jack.  
“Sure.” Jack smiled.  
“Are you really together with that Anna girl?” David asked nervously. He hoped Jack was single because he recently admitted to himself that he really liked Jack. His heart always skipped a beat when Jack was near. No one had ever had that effect on him, not even Jack’s sister. He took a gulp of his whisky, as did Jack. “I’m going to be honest with you. I’m not together with her, nor with someone else. In fact…” Jack hesitated. He looked at his feet, then back up to David.  
“I’m bisexual. I’m not allowed to tell anyone. My parents punished me enough already for being who I am. It’s a shame to the kingdom, I’m not a worthy heir to the throne, at least if I end up with a guy.” David looked in Jack’s eyes as they got teary. His heart skipped another beat. It hurt him to see Jack so sad. His iron wall broke down and opened up for the first time about something so personal. But David already knew what kind of man was hiding behind the masquerade of a prince. A vulnerable man, afraid to show his feelings.  
“I like you, Jack, I really do.” David said, somehow ashamed he had confessed. It was out before he knew it. Jack finished his glass of whisky, put it down on the side table and got up. David didn’t know where to look when the prince slowly approached him. Jack was tall and very handsome, his hair, his hands, his movements…he had this kind of rough sexiness over him. Jack’s face was now five inches away from David’s. “Look at me.” Jack said. David obeyed and looked the prince deep in his eyes. “I feel the same way about you, that’s why I hoped you weren’t in love with my sister.” He put his hand lightly on the side of David’s face, caressing it softly. Both their hearts were racing, David thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Jack leaned in slowly, hesitating, looking in David’s eyes. Then he looked at his lips, closed his eyes and kissed him. David closed his eyes when his lips touched Jack’s. He felt as if he got lifted off the ground and he knew Jack felt the same. They got closer together and their kiss became passionate. Jack caressed David’s face and tugged his soft hair. David grew confident and embraced Jack’s middle, pulling him closer so their crotches were now touching. Jack moaned softly, breaking their kiss for a second to look at each other, only to kiss even more passionate. David could feel Jack’s erection grow, as did his own. David started stroking Jack’s rock hard manhood.  
“Not here.” Jack said as he grabbed David’s wrist. “Remember, we’re in the king’s library.”  
Suddenly heavy footsteps approached the double door of the library.  
“Quick, go sit in the sofa.” Jack ordered David. Jack turned to the table with the bottle of whisky and started to pour another glass as king Silas entered.  
“Gentlemen, the party is in the grand hall. What’s keeping you here?” Silas asked. Jack turned around, luckily his erection wasn’t visible anymore.  
“I was just talking business with David.” The prince answered. David smiled awkwardly at king Silas. “Well, tonight is not the night to talk business. Let’s celebrate!” Silas smiled. He walked out the library to celebrate his birthday with some more champagne.  
“I have to show my face there. I see you later.” Jack said ice cold, walking swiftly out of the room. They didn’t say a word to each other the rest of the evening.  
When David fell down on his bed that night, he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened that evening. He recalled the moment when Jack kissed him, his tongue stroking his lips and tongue. It turned him on to think about how the night could have evolved if Silas hadn’t interrupt them. He could feel his erection grow. David took off all his clothes, imagining Jack doing it.  
“Jack.” He whispered softly, caressing his erection. He took a firmer grip on his hard cock, thinking about how Jack would lick him there, sucking on him and giving him the greatest pleasure he ever had. “Make me come, Jack.” David moaned. Only moments later he came hard, feeling his semen spread on his torso. His whole body was trembling. He fell asleep with only one person on his mind; Jack.

Days passed without Jack and David having the opportunity to have a stolen intimate moment together. Gath had declared war to Gilboa, causing a lot of stress on both men and also firing up the whole nation. Captain David is called to the front and he has to leave the next morning. Prince Jack pays a visit to his apartment the evening before.

As soon as the doorbell rings, David jumps of his bed, his heart pounding heavy. He opened the door to see Jack standing alone with tears in his eyes.  
“Come in.” he said.  
“I can’t let you go, David. Not now… Then I’ll maybe never see you again.” Jack tried to fight his tears.  
“Hey, hey, come here.” David took Jack in his arms. “We can have tonight. It’ll be our secret. Forget the world, it’s just you and me… I love you.”  
“I… I love you too.” Jack kissed David. God, Jack was so handsome, even when tears streamed down his face. David wiped away Jack’s tears. He kissed him slowly, intimate and intense. They made out for what seemed like an hour. Without realizing, they had laid down on the bed, unbuttoning each other shirts…


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain David Sheperd is sent to the front while Jack can only wait and hope for his return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part's a bit more sexually graphic and explicit. Hope you like it!

It's a cold and rainy day, like it's been for the past week, and Jack is sitting by the window in his fathers library, sipping on his black tea. He felt empty and inanimate, while staring outside. It's been 21 days since David left to fight against Gath. He gets daily updates on the progress the army makes in the field and everytime he hears that Captain Sheperd is alive, he lets out an almost inaudible sigh of relief. "He's coming back to me." he says to himself over and over again. It's become his mantra.

Every evening before he falls asleep, he thinks about their first and, so far, only night together.

When they confessed their love for each other and David had comforted him, while it should have been the other way around. They had slowly undressed each other, while never breaking their lips from the kiss. Jack had slipped his hand in David's boxers and started to explore his length and its tip, which was already dripping. "God, that feels so good Jack." David had said to him in a slightly husky voice. Jack had pulled down David's boxers and started kissing his neck and chest, while continuing to slide his hand up and down David's erection. Jack himself had already left a wet spot in his boxers. Jack trailed his tongue over David's stomach down to his pubes and then took the tip of David's erection in his wet mouth. He trailed his tongue around the rim and then took his penis as far as he could in his mouth. David let out a moan while gripping Jack's hair.

" _Fuck!_ " David groaned.

" _Mmm,_ you taste delicious. I could do this all night." Jack said between two licks up and down.

"Please let me do the same to you?" David asked.

Without hesitation, Jack slid down his boxers and repositioned himself so his hard on was hanging above David's face, and his own mouth could reach David's wet, lusty cock. David started with a tease, he licked Jack's balls while taking his cock in his hand. Jack let out an approving moan. Jack went down again and kept a steady rhythm when sliding up and down. David wasn't going to last long and moments later he came into Jack's mouth with a low moan. Jack swallowed whitout any struggle. When his orgasm has faded, he turned his attention to Jack's pink and wet cock. 

"Please, fuck my mouth, _please_!" David whispered. 

"Oh fuck yeah, that's always been a fantasy of mine." Jack smirked and bucked his hips down. He slowly went back up and down again. 

"Can you handle that?" he asked David. 

" _Mhmm."_ was all David could bring out as approval with that cock in his mouth.

"God, I love you!" Jack said as he continued fucking David's taut lips. Not much later, his orgasm took over his body, making his legs tremble and made him put his fist between his teeth or he would literally scream so loud all the neighbours would have heard him. David also swallowed his cum without any hesitation.

" _Fuck man_ , your mouth is delicious." Jack said as he positioned himself so he was laying on his side next to David. Their lips locked for a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, you're also great at giving oral." David smiled. They looked in each other's eyes, both wanting time to stop moving forward so this could be their forever. David grabbed Jack closer, embracing him in a tight hug. Jack burried his face in David's neck. They both knew this might be their last time together.

At the end of reliving this memory, Jack would always feels his heart ache and his cock throbbing. Sometimes he would relieve the tension, and then he would need only a few strokes and his stomach would be covered in cum. Most of the times, he would roll over and silently cry himself to sleep.

 

 

His cup of tea is almost empty when his father comes bouncing in the library, obviously happy. "Guess what great news I have!" He said almost too loud.

"Wha-" Jack started to ask. His father didn't wait for a response.

"Gath has surrendered, the war is over now!" He laughs as he walks over to the liquor cabinet. He pulls out a fine whiskey and pours quite an amount into a glass. King Silas was so content he didn't notice his son anymore. 

Jack can't believe what he just heard. His heart starts racing, his palms start sweating. " _He really is coming back to me_!" he almost screamed internally.

He got up and ran out of the library, through the hall and the front doors. He stopped running when he feels the rains hitting his face.

He smiles up to the sky, closes his eyes and lets the feeling of relief wash over him.

"He's coming back."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I write another part, I might write some more about them exploring their sexuality and what they like/kinks, including butt stuff. I might leave the plot aside. Well, there's never been much plot anyway... :D


	3. When I'm with you, I'm standing with an army

 

 

**Jack**

Jack hadn't closed an eye that night. The adrenaline rushing through his body had kept him wide awake. His ribs barely keeping his heart in place. Though he wanted to fall asleep so bad, so the night passed by quicker and he didn't have to wait to see David again. _David_. He had to prepare himself not to hurl himself around David's neck when he'd see him in the morning.  _Have to keep my shit together._ After all, no one knew about them.

Around 6 a.m. Jack decided he'd tossed and turned enough, and felt the need for a long hot shower and a full breakfast. The constant adrenaline rushes during the night had exhausted him and he was starving to the point where he was slightly nauseous. The maids hadn't prepared breakfast yet, it was saturday so breakfast was only made at 8 a.m. Jack took some eggs, butter and milk from the fridge, some flour and sugar from the panrty and prepared a pan on the gas fire. He felt like making pancakes today. He felt as if nothing could go wrong today. David crossed his mind several times while making pancakes, and every time his heart skiped a beat. He's halfway eating his pile of pancakes, when Silas enters the kitchen. It hasn't gone unnoticed that Jack is looking way better and healthier now than the past 3 weeks. His face has a humane color now. Jack was grinning foolishly while stuffing his face.

"Well, goodmorning son. What's up with you?" Silas asked. He was surprised to see his son grinning like teenager in love.

"Goodmorning, nothing special -"  _that was a total lie_   "- I just have a feeling it's going to be a beautiful sunny day. Pancake?"

"Thanks." Silas smiled friendly and took a pancake from the huge pile in the middle of the kitchentable. He sat himself down accros from Jack. "Yeah, I hope so, but it doesn't really matter for the ceremony, it's going to be held inside the grand hall anyway."

 _Shit. The ceremony._ Jack had totally forgotten about it, because the thought of finally seeing and touching David clouded his mind. The soldiers, generals, captain and what-evers needed to be honored, live on national television. That meant pure torture for Jack, having David so close yet so untouchable.  _Fuck._

His face must've let some of that pain show, because his father asked what was going on.

"Oh ehm, nothing, I totally forgot about that. I havn't got an outfit yet." That was officially the lamest excuse ever, but Silas didn't ask any further, most likely because he wasn't interested in any real problems his son might have. 

"Well make sure to be ready by 10 'o clock." Silas took a look at his wrist. "It's now 7.30 and a lot still needs to be done for their arrival." He ate the last piece of his pancake before walking out of the kitchen.

 

***

 

The two and a half hours of waiting were excruciatingly long. He'd fit 5 outfits and then decided to go with the first one. He put the dark grey, sleek tailored suit and matching shoes on and looked at himself in the mirror. He was astonished by how well the suit fitted him, hugging him in the right places.  _Damn, I look hot!_  

 ***

Finally, the moment of arrival was there. David was the first to walk through the grand doors of the hallway. Camera's were all pointed at him, except one, which was pointed at King Silas, his family and the whole entourage of the kingdom. Jack couldn't let his facial expressions betray him. He kept his face straight even though he felt as if the ground disappeared beneath his feet and felt himself floating in zero gravity. David came closer, followed by a long row of army officers and soldiers.

Jack shook David's hand, leaned in a little bit closer to whisper "I'll be in my room when this is over." David whispered back "I'll be there too." and cracked a little smirk. Jack needed to bite his lower lip or else he would smile from ear to ear. They released each others hand, and Jack continued to congratulate and shake hands of some other important people, whose names he didn't bother to know. He was acting on automatic pilot, his mind was already ten minutes in the future. As soon as he could, when the ceremonial handshakes were over, he excused himself to his father and walked away with determined steps. He swore he felt David's eyes burning on his ass. _You'll get plenty of that in a minute._

 

***

Soft but nervous knocking on his door, made Jack jump up from his bed. He opened the door quickly and David was inside his room in under a second. David closed the door behind him and looked straight in Jack's eyes. 

"Fuck, Jack. I missed you so, so, so much!" David said and kissed Jack passionatly. Jack didn't hesitate and responded with an equal amount of passion. He was already hard before David came to his room, but now he was literally rock hard. He grabbed David's hips and pulled them against his own. David moaned in Jack's mouth. _Fuuuck!_ Jack could feel David getting a hard-on which made him even more horny. "I want to taste you right now." David half-whispered-half-moaned. The only thing Jack could do was hum. He could feel David unzipping his suit pants.

...

 

 


End file.
